Sonic VS Evil Team Fan Fic
by Super Shadow Speed
Summary: Essa fan fic é de Sonic e seus amigos, aonde foram ver um acontecimento com a Master Emerald, é ai que os fan chars entram na história


OBS: Essa И a 1╙ temporada, se chama Sonic VS Evil Team de SSS The Prototype, И para a todas as idades

Capitulo 1

A guerra no Mundo Fan Char

SSS pegou 7 Chaos Stones, X sabe que ele foi a base dele, entЦo ele vai lА impedir, ele chega lА, mas nЦo consegue impedir, pois X acertou sem querer a mАquina que estava com as 7 Chaos Stones, entЦo um Controle do Caos acontece, todos os vilУes e herСis se teletransportam para o mundo do Sonic.

Capitulo 2

A entrada no Mundo do Sonic

Sonic estava correndo pela Neo Green Hill Zone, e Tails avisa que as 7 Esmeraldas do Caos estЦo reagindo muito com a Master Emerald, entЦo eles vЦo atИ lА, chegando lА Knuckles avisa que as 7 Esmeraldas do Caos estЦo dentro da Master Emerald, Tails fala que И arriscado entrar lА sС eles, entЦo aparece um portal em cima da Master Emerald, Sonic diz:  
Shadow?  
E esse ouriГo parecido com Shadow responde:  
NЦo sou Shadow, sou o protСtipo dele, SSS The Prototype SSS faz um controle do caos que desaparece e liberta os outros fan chars, Sonic fala para Tails e Knuckles procurarem fan chars bons, para deter SSS de dominar o mundo e entrar na Master Emerald

Capitulo 3

Alguem jА И atacado

SSS encontra um tatu verde, ele pergunta quem И esse tatu, e ele responde:  
Sou Green, Green The Armadillo SSS vЙ que ele nЦo tem nada de mal, e resolve eliminar ele, Team Sonic(Sonic, Tails e Knuckles) chegam na hora quando o Green И ownado, lutam com o SSS, e adivinhem quem И derrotado, И o SSS, o ponto fraco dele И uniЦo de equipe como a Team Sonic

Capitulo 4

Outra luta

X depois de ser sugado pelo controle do caos apareceu numa regiЦo parecida com a praia, depois SSS apareceu e atacou ele, eles travaram uma luta, X quase foi derrotado, ai aparece a Team Sonic e derrota o SSS novamente, X agradeceu, se apresentou a eles, X irА ajudar a Team Sonic Green a derrotar o SSS? NЦo perca o proximo episСdio

Capitulo 5

Vai SSS volta Icefox

Quando SSS tava lutando com o X, Icefox tava lutando com Knuck, entЦo quando ocorreu o controle do caos, Icefox & Knuck pararam numa floresta, entЦo continuaram a luta, Knuck escondido numa Аrvore, ataca Icefox que estava voando, Icefox ia cair, mas SSS o salva, Team Sonic aparece em formaГЦo Fly(Tails em cima, Sonic nos pИs do Tails e Knuckles no pИs do Sonic) Knuck segura no pИ do seu irmЦo Knuckles, e Sonic ataca SSS com Homming Attack, SSS cai junto com Icefox lА para baixo

Capitulo 6

Perda de memСria nЦo И comigo nЦo

SSS tava voando em um deserto e aparece um outro ouriГo, ele И True Hyper Sonic, SSS ataca True Hyper Sonic que perde a memСria, SSS dА um jeito de enganar, para que ele possa ajudar o SSS, entЦo assim foi feito, Team Sonic mais uma vez foi atacar SSS mas, a Team Sonic И nocauteada

Capitulo 7

As duas raposas rivais

Icefox paseava pelo deserto, e vЙ uma raposa de fogo chamada Miles "Flame" Prower, entЦo como И o seu rival decediu atacar Flame, Flame acaba nocauteando Icefox, mas Flame fica mais fraco, Team Sonic mais uma vez foi atacar o Icefox, mas SSS protege Icefox, entЦo SSS & Icefox fogem e Team Sonic vЦo embora

Capitulo 8

Dois seres sombrios

Dark Leo.Sonic um dos fan chars, parou numa fАbrica, lА estava um ouriГo camuflado, este era Ult Dark(Ultimate Dark), como Dark Leo.Sonic nЦo viu, Ult Dark atacou e travaram uma luta, o ponto fraco de Ult Dark И um ataque com anel, entЦo Dark Leo.Sonic pega o anel que achou, e usa seu ataque, Ult Dark И derrotado

Capitulo 9

Uma reuniЦo de fan chars

Team Sonic e seus amigos fan chars chegam ao altar da esmeralda mestre, Knuckles chora em ver a Master Emerald assim sem poder, entЦo jА que arranjaram amigos, Sonic mostra que achou uma Chaos Stone, que pode fazer eles irem dentro da Master Emerald sem problemas, entЦo Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Green, X, Knuck, Dark Leo.Sonic e Flame entram na Master Emerald, SSS aparece com seus amigos e decide entrar na Master Emerald tambИm...

Capitulo 10

Dentro da Master Emerald nЦo И moleza

Team Sonic na fase Master Factory Sonic, Tails e Knuckles viraram genesis por alguma razЦo, entЦo encontram Neo Metal Sonic(aquele do Sonic Heroes) e zomba deles, Sonic, Tails e Knuckles viraram Super, por causa que as esmeraldas do caos estЦo dentro da Master Emerald, entЦo acabam detonando o Neo Metal Sonic com um golpe e encontram Eggman, como fizeram com Neo Metal Sonic eles detonam Eggman. Tails e Knuckles viraram a forma normal(ainda И genesis, mas nЦo na Super Form) e assim acaba a 1╙ fase na Master Emerald

Capitulo 11

Mais uma Team

Knuck e X estavam na fase 2 Master Flying Battery, os dois vЙem duas ouriГas(ou ouriГo-fЙmeas) uma amarela e outra vermelha com roupa preta brigando, eles percebem que sЦo do mal, entЦo atacam elas, e quando X ataca elas, SSS aparece na hora protegendo as ouriГas(ou ouriГo-fЙmeas), X, Knuck e SSS travam uma batalha, SSS ataca Knuck e X, Knuck pega um canhЦo e atira em SSS, mas ele se teletransporta levando os ouriГos-fЙmeas, e eles acabam parando na frente da Team Dark

Capitulo 12

Batalha com a Team Dark

SSS, SAS(a ouriГo-fЙmea amarela, namorada de SSS) e Dark Amy(a outra ouriГo-fЙmea) se teletransportam mais uma vez, SSS deixa Metal SSS Version 1 cuidar de X e Knuck e True Hyper Sonic contra a Team Dark, Team Dark e True Hyper Sonic tem uma dura batalha, True Hyper Sonic perde, mas ele vira True Flash Flare Sonic, serА que vai vencer a Team Dark?

Capitulo 13

TransformaГЦo de True Hyper Sonic

Com facilidade True Flash Flare Sonic destrСi o E-123 Omega, Shadow e Rouge acabam voando, Knuck e X destroem o Metal SSS Version 1, mas a Flying Battery acaba explodindo, Knuck e X correm fugindo da explosЦo, os dois acabam caindo, quando estava tudo perdido Flame veio com o Tornado e salva os dois

Capitulo 14

Rivalidade entre a morte

Dark Leo.Sonic e Ult Dark se encontram numa fase cheia de estrelas, chamada Master Starlight Zone, Ult Dark reclama do lugar, entЦo ele faz um controle do caos que param nas estrelas, eles lutam lА, eles lutam muito, Ult Dark quase perde, mas fica invisivel, Dark Leo.Sonic quase morre, mas graГas a uma energia do bem(7 Chaos Emeralds) ele revive e acaba com Ult Dark

Capitulo 15

Guerra e Snowboarding

Green e Flame estam praticando Snow Boarding, entЦo Icefox aparece, apostam uma corrida, como Icefox tinha o gelo ao seu favor, ele acabou vencendo, entЦo eles lutam, Icefox quase mata Flame e Green, mas eles criam um portal que Icefox cai nele, enquanto isso, SAS e Dark Amy lutam com Cream e Amy, Cream И derrotada, quando Amy И quase derrotada, Chesse aparece de surpresa, SAS e Dark Amy pensam que И um rato voador e fogem de medo, e assim acaba mais uma fase

Capitulo 16

A corrida entre os ouriГos

Shadow e Sonic(ainda genesis) chegam a uma pista de corrida, SSS aparece na hora e fala se eles quiserem recuperar o poder da Master Emerald, teram que vencer a corrida contra ele, entЦo eles correm em alta velocidade, correndo e atacando, SSS acaba vencendo, Icefox aparece falando que as 7 esmeraldas do caos ficaram loucas, e se eles nЦo sairem dali eles iriam morrer, entЦo fazer um acordo, eles voltam para as fases anteriores, Icefox, Flame e X vЦo para a 1╙Fase, eles ativam a alavanca, que abre caminha ao Knuck e Knuckles na 2╙Fase, eles ativam mais uma alavanca, Tails Georgelemon, Tails e Rouge ativam outra alavanca na 3╙Fase que abrem caminho ao Sonic, Shadow e SSS, entЦo continuam a jornada, atИ que chegam a um lugar escuro, e aparece dois olhos vermelhos, de quem serА esses olhos?

Capitulo 17

O Desastre

Sonic, Shadow e SSS acabam descobrindo um ouriГo verde com listras vermelhas, descobrem que foi ele que fez esse desastre, entЦo SSS, Sonic e Shadow viram forma Battle para acabar com a raГa do vilЦo, depois de uma dura batalha, parece que foi derrotado mas ele virou Super, com listras amarelas, eles unem os ataques varias vezes, Shadow desaparece e True Hyper Sonic aparece para ajudar, entЦo acabam derrotando o vilЦo, entЦo aparece um card do Sonic e eles voltam ao mundo do Sonic

Capitulo 18

A despedida de fan chars

SSS e True Hyper Sonic se despedem de Sonic, Tails Georgelemon se despede de Tails, Knuck se despede de Knuckles, a Evil Team(Icefox, SSS, Ult Dark e SAS, tira o SSS e coloca a Dark Amy) vЦo embora e os outros fan chars tambИm, Sonic aparece falando Sayonara Fan Chars

FIM DA 1╙TEMPORADA 


End file.
